


Another Day, Another Job

by GokuGirl



Series: The Vegeta Humiliation Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-19
Updated: 2000-03-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Career Arc. After being fired from Happy Burger, Vegeta finds another job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day, Another Job

**Author's Note:**

> Trunks is 8 and Goten is 7.

It’s a couple of days later at the Capsule Corp. Bulma and Vegeta are sitting in the kitchen and Vegeta has his hands over his ears.

"You destroyed the restaurant trying to kill Krillin! I’m not made out of money you know!" screamed an enraged Bulma.

"Woman, will you stop screaming in my ear?!" Vegeta shouted back.

""You deserve it! You’re going to get another job to help around here! You are going down to the employment office RIGHT NOW!"

"What?? Come on!"

"NOW VEGETA OR YOU’LL BE STAYING AT THE MOTEL 6!!"

Vegeta decided that there was no arguing with her when she was like that so he went downtown to get a job. There was a fat, bald middle age man sitting behind a desk.

"What are you here for?" he asked.

Vegeta looked at him like he was stupid. "A job you baka, what else would I be here for?"

"Well, we only have two openings left. Bus driver and entertainment provider. Take your pick. Nobody wanted them. I wonder why?"

Vegeta thought about all of those screaming little brats on a bus and quickly made up his mind. "I can handle anything but that so the other is fine." He told him.

"Here you go." He hands him a card. "The address is on here…"

Vegeta flew to his destination and arrived there about 5 minutes later. "Hmmm, Panda Palace. What a weird name." He walked inside. "OMIGOD!" A huge blast of noise hit him dead on as soon as he opened the door. There are kids running wild everywhere, playing video games, or throwing food. "I wonder what I would do here?" He walked towards the back where he spotted an office. He looked inside. "IS ANYBODY HERE?"

A woman turned from her computer. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I came…" he started, but was rudely interrupted by a loud, angry, short woman who barged in screaming.

"I can’t take it anymore! These children are horrid! I quit!" She threw a large, brown bag on her desk and quickly walks out.

The woman at the desk sighed. "That’s the 5th one this month." She suddenly remembers Vegeta is here. "What did you want again?"

"I came here for a job"

She looked at him and you could probably see the gears turning in her head. "Just about the right size. Yes, yes, you’ll do nicely." She said more to her self than the other in the room. "You’re hired! Here’s what you have to do…."

About 20 minutes later, Vegeta is irritated and complaining profusely.

"This sucks!" He looks around. "I’m hot, I have a headache, and my feet hurt! This had better be worth it!"

Two kids suddenly come up to him and a little boy spoke up. "Look, look! It’s Mister Panda!" A little girl said something too. "I don’t like him!" And she kicked the Panda in the kneecap.

"You little brat!" Vegeta growled. He lunged for her and lifts her up so that she’s eye level. He formed a ki blast in his hand really about to send her to another dimension. The little girl is screaming for her mother and all talking has ceased during this little display.

A familiar voice called out. "Stop right there, Vegeta! Put that girl down!"

Vegeta turned at the sound. His eyes widened and he dropped her on her backside in his surprise. "Not now! It seems that every place I go, he comes too! Damn."

Goku spoke again. "I’m sure glad that me, Gohan, and Goten decided to come today. You have to learn to control your temper!"

It looked like Vegeta took those 6 feet that separated him and Goku in two steps. The next thing Goku knew, Vegeta had his collar in his right, panda fist.

 

"Listen and listen good ‘cause I know your brain might be too small to comprehend this. Tell no one of this, got it?" Goku nods his head. "No one can know I’m the Panda at Panda Palace." He let him go.

"I got it Vegeta. Gosh, you didn’t have to be so forceful about it!" He turned to Goten. "You go play. Gohan, watch out for him. I’m going to order our food." They nod and run away. Goku just remembered something. Bulma was bringing Trunks here today too! "Well I’m not about to tell * him * that." Goku thought as he walked away. "I just hope they miss each other all together."

A little while later, Goku had ordered and was currently into a game of Whack the Panda. Bulma and Trunks decide to show up.

"Wow, there’s the panda! I love him!" Trunks runs up and attaches himself to Vegeta’s right leg.

Vegeta looked down. "Oh, Kami! Not the brat, not the brat!"

"Hiya Panda-san. I love you, ya know that?" Vegeta shook his leg trying to get Trunks off. He decides to play along. "Hi little boy! How are you today?" he asked in a goofy, cartoonie voice.

"Hey, do I know you? You sound awfully familiar." Bulma asked as she came up to them. Vegeta froze. "Uh, no. I don’t believe you do." Bulma turned to Trunks. "Go find Goten and play, okay?" He runs off. "Veggie-chan, I didn’t know you worked here!" "Who’s that? I don’t know who your talking about!" Bulma narrowed her eyes. "Don’t play dumb. I know it’s you." "Fine you got me. Is there something you wanted? I got a show in five minutes." Bulma looked at him in shock. "Did you just say show?" "Are you deaf as well as ugly? Of course I said show!" H glanced at the clock. "I have to go. Feel free to watch." He left and Bulma decided to do just that. This was too good to miss.

After she found Goku, and told him what she wanted him to do. She sat down in the party/eating area. Soon after, some music started and the panda/Vegeta came out doing a really stupid dance. Flashes were going off from the various people taking pictures of him and their kids. Goku just happened to be one of those people. After Vegeta had sung happy birthday to a couple of children, they all lined up behind him for a Simon Says kind of dance. Goku was snapping pictures like crazy when Vegeta finally spotted him.

"KAKAROTT!"

"Uh, oh." Goku gulped.

"GIVE ME THE CAMERA!"

"No! I paid too much for you to destroy it with a ki blast!"

"GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I said NO!" They had started a tug-of-war over it when Goku blindly threw it hoping Bulma would catch it and she did. She hurried and ran out before Vegeta could see her to get the pictures developed.

Vegeta had taken off the panda head so he could fight better and the suit soon came off too. Bad thing was, he didn’t have on anything but a pair of boxer shorts with hearts and cupids all over them.

"Dad?!" Trunks saw what Vegeta had on and quickly corrected himself

. "I don’t know you!" He grabbed Goten by the arm and they ran out. While Trunks was disowning his father, Goku had pulled out a smaller camera and had taken about 10 pictures of Vegeta almost naked and had handed it to Goten on his way out.

"Catch up with Bulma and develop them!" he called to him before Vegeta knew what was going on. Then he had to block as Vegeta’s fist came at his face.

Later on after the big brawl at Panda Palace that lasted about 10 hours, Vegeta dragged his weary self home. His underwear had gotten torn to shreds somewhere along the way. So it was safe to say that he was butt naked. As he entered the living room, he stopped.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone yelled as he came in. Then they saw him fully. ChiChi shrieked and looked away and so did many other people. (Goku had just teleported there looking about the same as when Vegeta first saw him earlier that day.)

"Vegeta, go upstairs and put some clothes on!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta was too tired to argue. As he was going up the stairs though, Goku thought he has to take just a couple more pictures.

"KAKAROTT!" The city heard him yell.

THE END


End file.
